It's gotta be the Hair
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Sam convinces danny not to go to the dance, and they have a whole lot more fun at her house. DxS fluff oneshot


A little one-shot here, a wee bit of fluff, not too much... could be hazardous to your health, just kidding, its not hazardous, but still, just a little bit of love here. ok, summary: Danny wants to go to the dance, sam convinces him not to, sam falls even more in love with him and they kiss at the end... OR DO THEY? read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom or any other characters on the show

It's Gotta be the Hair

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were hanging out in the mall, not a rare scene for 3 good teenage friends with nothing to do, and were shopping around for clothes for the big school dance coming up the next night, Saturday. Sam of course, wasn't too big on dances, because they all played the same music over and over again. While it may not be the same song, Sam heard them all as idealistic concepts of corruption of self expression to corporate hogs, and the just plain pretty people with nothing up in their head but a good looking face that corrupted the views of all the youth in America. Although Sam was planning to go since Danny was going, hoping to catch a pretty slow song to dance with him. Danny on the other hand was thinking the exact same thing… about _Paulina_ (cue evil sounding music). Sam hated Paulina, because of her obsession of her looks and popularity, and how she was getting closer and closer to Danny trying to irk info about his ghost-half from him. But she didn't show her hatred…well, not the full extent of it anyway…

Sam's POV

"Danny, c'mon! Do we really need to get some dressier, preppy clothes just for you to go to that stupid dance and just get a gawk of that witch? We could just go back to my place instead, I got better music, better stereo, and a much more relaxed atmosphere."

"Sam, where would we dance in your house?" replied Tucker, " I mean, you have like no open place to just hang out besides your room, and the theatre."

"Hey, I haven't showed you _all _of my rooms in my house yet have I?" Sam replied while raising an eyebrow. "Heck, there are probably some rooms _I _haven't even seen yet!"

"Well I guess that's one downside to being filthy, stinkin rich, huh Sam?" Danny replied, finally getting into the conversation. "But listen, if it makes you feel any better, I really don't like Paulina so much any more as I did before, I think that it's just a lost cause. She likes Danny _Phantom_, not Danny _Fenton_." The young black haired teen said with a bit of depression in his voice and eyes.

Sam's heart starting beating faster and faster with each passing second, due to her mind getting even happier the more she thought about it. "_YEEES! I can finally have Danny all to myself now!_" the beautiful Goth-teen thought. And after a few minutes or so of arguing, Sam convinced Danny not to go to the dance tomorrow night and just come over and hang out at Sam's mansion instead.

"Ok ok, you win Sam." Danny replied with a little spark of playfulness in his voice. "We can just hang out, just like we always do."

Sam's heart was moments away from cardiac arrest it was beating so fast, and she leapt up, without thinking and squeezed Danny from the excitement. "Oops, hehe, sorry there Danny." Sam quickly replied with a slight shade of red growing in both hers _and_ Danny's eyes. "_Ooh, maybe I can get a little closer to Danny tomorrow, I really hope he feels the same way, because, I would hate for us to end our friendship just over a couple minutes of serious chit-chattin. Nah, the worst that he could do is say _'Sam, I just don't feel that way, but we are still best friends though…' _and then he would give me a big friendly hug, and give me a jump-start for another try." _Sam quietly thought to herself.

Regular POV

Later that night, Sam wrote in her diary for hours, just thinking and writing about Danny. Her room expressed Sam's personality and style perfectly: Dark black and purple colors surrounding everything, her massive walls of the room, the bookcase with dozens of horror and thriller books and novels. Her king-sized bed with the dark purple comforter and sheets with magical/gothic designs printed on them, with a canopy just newly installed via her parents (anything to make our sweet Sam happy, and change her back to her loving pink and yellow sun-shiny daughter we lost years ago) with dark violet drapes that were see-through, just to give only a little privacy. But underneath all this dark and Goth was lots of love and happiness, you couldn't tell if you looked into the room, only years and years of friendship with her… or just a peek in her diary, which was also very dark and black. But filled with doodles and poems and stories about her love for her best friend. The way Sam would describe him, with his full, sky-blue eyes, that were easy to get lost in, his soft, thick, messy black hair, that is just screaming out cutie-pie, and his personality, the way he just never stopped caring, and loving and laughing despite all odds. (sigh) would make any girl melt. And that's what Sam saw him for, not a loser geek like the rest of high school saw him as.

Sam finally finished writing in her diary and closed it, and locked it up (yes it was one with a dorky little lock on it. It was easy just to rip open, but gave some slight comfort in security for Sam) She looked to her side to see that her clock read 12:17. "Wow, I've been writing about Danny for a little bit longer than usual." She said quietly. Sam quickly changed into her pj's and brushed her already sparkling teeth and took out her hair tie and let it drop down to her shoulders. She looked quite good like this, but just preferred to keep it up for some reason, but perhaps she might leave it down tomorrow, or technically tonight, it already being 12:30 in the morning, so Danny could give her more compliments or maybe play around with it, just another reason to be closer to him.

She was too tired to think and just went to bed on her luxurious bed, with nothing but thoughts of Danny all night.

The Next day around 3 in the afternoon.

Danny's POV

"Tucker, you getting ready to head over to Sam's? I have a feeling that it's going to be a little different this time…" Danny said while chatting with tucker via webcam on his laptop.

"Dude, Danny you know how little I need to bring, just my backpack crammed with techno stuff and a toothbrush." Tucker said with a chuckle. "And I think you may be right, Danny, Sam seemed a little bit different today than normal."

"What did she do?" Danny asked inquisitively. "When did you talk to her?"

"Oh just a couple of hours ago, she said that she was really excited, more than normal, because she was literally jumping with joy the whole conversation. And she really didn't say that much, but I could tell that she was a little paranoid about impressing you, Danny." Tucker said.

Regular POV

Tucker knew very well what was going on, he knew that Sam and Danny had a thing for each other, but Sam wasn't being too clear, or it could just be that Danny is shy and is _way _too clueless. Tucker realized why Sam's hair was down today, she was really going all out to impress Danny, and make a move anything to keep him away from the evil witch, or Paulina and finally hook up with Danny. "_Uh oh, better bring even more tech stuff or a magazine or something to give those two some alone time._" Tucker thought mischievously. When he heard a familiar voice…

Tucker's POV

"Tucker, you there man? HelloOOO!" Danny hollered from across the webcam.

"Oh, ya totally man, I was just spacing out…hey listen, I got a new game I downloaded on my PDA, just be aware of me not being so close around you guys tonight, k?" I lied.

"That's alright Tuck, I guess this would be a good time to hang out with Sam" Danny replied.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly at Danny from across the screen. In to which he replied with a slight blushing of the cheeks and a slamming of the laptop shut.

Later That night… Sam's POV

"So what's up with Tucker, he's awfully quiet tonight? He get a new game for his PDA or something?" I said to Danny nervously trying to make small talk, it's funny; I've never been this awkward around him before, ever! I guess it's just love ooh… I hope he loves me too…

"You guessed it… hehehe man, I feel sorry for him, girls really don't get tech-nerd do they Sam?"

I was lost staring in his eyes, and managed to fumble up the words… "Oh, yea… sure"

After an awkward silence…

"You look really nice tonight Sam, you should let your hair down more often," Danny said, while curling his fingers in it, while slightly blushing a little bit, "and smell nice too, is that lavender?"

"Oh, this?" I stuttered slightly and glowing bright red "well, yes, y-yes it Danny, thank you very much I just got it, I don't normally wear perfume but I guess I needed to try something a little different."

I thought it would be good to have some music on, so I crept my way from sitting next to Danny of my bed to my massive stereo and sound system to hit play, I already had put a "special" CD with some romantic songs to have as some muzak as I talk with Danny and ignore Tucker making some motions to make my move, and I'd of course mouth back "I will, I will… just taking my time… god!"

I wandered back to Danny who was lying down on my bed and crawled up and sat up next to him, and stared at his face, which was cute and relaxed, with his eyes close, I was just begging and my heart was throbbing for him to open his eyes. " I want to gaze in your eyes Danny." I accidentally whispered out loud. I bit my lip and sure enough he opened his eyes with a rather cute but puzzled look in them. I couldn't help but smile nervously and bite my lip.

"You say something Sam?" my love quietly whispered back. "Something about my eyes maybe?" He sat up and was just a foot away from me, but I wanted to be closer, closer to him with his hands at my waist and mine around the back of his neck, and his wet juicy lips against mine. I wanted him to play, and flirt with me, and run his hands through my hair and love me. I just waited for the right moment. As if I had my wish answered He pulled me down top of him and started to tickle me until I fell off my bed, whoa that hurt a little but I was still rolling around laughing, and smiling. That's when I saw I a lot of blood rush to his soft cheeks and blushing real hard, I assumed I was in the same way but I didn't care. His eyes were full of passion and looked at mine he pulled me up to my bed and gave me a big hug and then to make the mood even more perfect, Tucker left for the bathroom and a really, REALLY soft, sweet song came through my speakers. I looked into his eyes, and he gazed into mine, full of passion and care. My heart was beating so heard I had trouble breathing, but I didn't care.

"This is it, I'm going to tell him," I thought to myself. "Danny there is something really important I need to tell you, something that's been on my mind for ever…Danny, I lo…" but before I could finish, he closed his eyes and brought his head in and softly and gently placed a passionate kiss upon mine that seemed to last for ever, but in reality lasted just seconds. "…ove you." I said while gasping for air, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"I love you too Sam, and I always will." My sweet Danny whispered softly in my ear, and he took me into his lap and we lay down on my soft bed and starting playing with my hair, and I couldn't be happier.

…_Maybe I should keep my hair down more often._

_A/N: OOOh fluff! my first DxS fanfic, as long as my first DP fanfic, also, my first fanfic ever! plz be constructive on any flames._


End file.
